pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-Jack Parr
John "Jack-Jack" Jackson Parr is one of the supporting characters in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Jack-Jack is a baby and the youngest child in the Parr family; his parents are Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and Elastigirl (Helen Parr). His primary power is shapeshifting, but has a large number of other powers. For the first year of his life, Jack-Jack didn't seem to exhibit any signs of powers, presumably being too immature for superpowers to manifest. According to official sources, Jack-Jack is 1 year old, is 2'4" (71 cm) in height and weighs 30 lbs (13 kg). Jack-Jack is first seen being bathed by his mother Helen in a kitchen sink while Helen talks with Bob over a telephone, telling him that the family has just moved in. During the scene where the family is having dinner, Jack-Jack is shown to enjoy watching his older siblings Dash and Violet fighting (Dash teases Violet about her crush on her schoolmate, which insults Violet). When a doorbell is rang by a family friend Lucius Best, which also stops the fight and makes the Parrs return to their seats, Jack-Jack turns to the door and asks "Hello?" When the rest of his family is occupied with a super-villain named Syndrome, Jack-Jack is looked after by Kari McKeen. But her determination to have some fun ends with trouble when Jack-Jack begins showing signs of his powers that she tries to control and eventually anticipates. Later, Syndrome shows up, and Kari, thinking he is the replacement babysitter, eagerly places Jack-Jack into his care. When the Incredibles return home, they find Syndrome with Jack-Jack in his hands as he openly declares that he will raise him to become his sidekick. With that, Syndrome kidnaps the baby and flies away to his jet, but Jack-Jack uses his powers to defend himself against Syndrome by turning into a fireball, a heavy steel ball, and a small monster. He disables one of Syndrome's rocket boots, causing the supervillain to fly uncontrollably and crash into his jet; upon impact, Syndrome drops the baby. Jack-Jack is rescued by Elastigirl, who is thrown into the air by Mr. Incredible on her command. As Elastigirl turns herself into a parachute to bring Jack-Jack safe to the ground, Jack-Jack notices an explosion way above her (Mr. Incredible has thrown his car at Syndrome's jet, knocking Syndrome off balance, and Syndrome—wearing a cape—gets pulled into the jet's turbine, leading to his death and the destruction of his jet). Soon after Elastigirl and Jack-Jack lands safely on the ground, the wreckage of Syndrome's jet falls onto the Parrs and their residence, destroying their house, but the family survive thanks to Violet wrapping her force-field around them. Jack-Jack also chuckles to Dash's remarks of the possibility of the family having to move again. Three months later, Jack-Jack is seen with his family at Dash's track race. After the race, The Underminer emerges from underneath the earth and declares war, and the family, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks. Edna Mode made costumes for the entire family, including a flame-retardant jumper for Jack-Jack which, coincidentally enough, is needed as Jack-Jack has the ability to burst into flames and become bulletproof, though this being done before the family could determine the full extent of Jack-Jack's powers. Edna will presumably modify the costume to accommodate all of Jack-Jack's abilities. ''Jack-Jack Attack'' In the DVD short, Jack-Jack is now the titular protagonist. Rick Dicker interrogates Kari, who has been having trouble trying to control Jack-Jack. Later on, she says she wishes she could just forget the whole thing, and Dicker reassures her that she will, and uses a device to erase her memory. ''Incredibles 2'' Jack-Jack is confirmed to make a return in Incredibles 2, where he is shown to be the same age as the first film, as it takes place immediately after the Underminer begins attacking the city. A teaser trailer shows him using his laser vision to cut the "I" in the Mr. Incredible emblem in two, followed by a shot of Bob Parr being overjoyed at the realisation of Jack-Jack's powers. This implies that this information was not known to the Parr family prior to the sequel, which lines up with the fact that none of them actually witness him using his powers in the first film. Bob doesn't notice that Jack-Jack can teleport when he keeps escaping his crib to watch tv. He eventually notices Jack-Jack's some of powers when he fights a raccoon but Bob is too exhausted to try to control them. Edna Mode is ecstatic when she learns Jack-Jack has powers and babysits him for the night to create a supersuit for him. His supersuit follows the sequence of his powers (e.g. if Jack Jack gets mad that he can't have a cookie he turns into a devil, which the suit prepares for; if Jack Jack bursts into flames the suit has an edible flame retardant made of blackberry-lavender.). Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest member of the Parr family, Jack-Jack has displayed the widest array of superhuman abilities. Many of these abilities center around shapeshifting, and he is able to operate multiple abilities simultaneously (as his name would suggest, he is a Jack-of-All-Trades). Due to his age, he doesn't yet have complete control over his abilities, which are triggered primarily by emotion and whim. Edna Mode classified Jack-Jack as a polymorph, likening his many powers to him being a baby, and thus having limitless potential. When Helen becomes annoyed that she missed Jack-Jack's first display of power, Bob humorously remarks that she missed "the first seventeen". *'Polymorphing:' More than simply shapeshifting, Jack-Jack can manipulate his physical properties to achieve a variety of effects. So far he has displayed the following abilities: **'Monster Form:' Jack-Jack is able to transform into a monster-like creature, with red skin, long nails, and sharp teeth. In this form, Jack-Jack has a much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and manueverability. **'Self-Combustion/Flame-Form:' Jack-Jack alter his physiology to set himself aflame and can, to some limited extent, extend the fire around him. As his body remains solid, it seems that it is simply his skin that combusts. His flames can be doused with flame retardant foam. The Lego Incredibles video game also shows that Jack-Jack can create a beam of intense heat while in his flame form. **'Size Manipulation:' Jack-Jack can increase his mass and physical size to break through small spaces or crash through walls. While in giant form he is visibly chubbier all over. **'Metal Form:' Jack-Jack is able to convert his body into heavy metal, giving him a much greater mass and density. **'Water Form:' Jack-Jack can convert his body to water, like how he does while assuming a metal form. **'Smoke Form:' Jack-Jack can convert his body to smoke, making certain objects able to pass through him. **'Mimicry:' Jack-Jack is able to mimic features of other people, such as noses and hair, and objects. It is unknown whether he can completely transform to another person. ***'Rubber Mimicry:' Jack-Jack can become soft and pliable with a visible sheen in order to fend off sharp attacks. *'Molecular Vibration:' He can vibrate at an extremely fast rate, dislodging himself out of the arms of enemies or cause objects to melt or combust. *'Phasing: ' Jack-Jack, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects and even his sister's force fields. Doing so is usually accompanied by a blue electric disturbance around the places he enters and exits. *'Superhuman Strength and Durability:' Even as an infant, Jack-Jack is able to lift and throw lawn chairs with little effort and battle a raccoon without taking any damage, indicating that he has superhuman levels of strength and durability. *'Wall-crawling:' He can cling and sit on ceilings and walls, including other vertical surfaces. This may or may not be tied to his levitation ability. *'Self-duplication:' Jack-Jack is able to create numerous duplicates of himself. Whether or not he is limited to a certain number of duplicates is unknown. *'Teleportation: '''Jack-Jack has the ability to teleport to any location. It is unknown how far he is able to travel using this technique. *'Dimensional Travel:' Jack-Jack can cross dimensional barriers and travel through to reappear elsewhere in the room. He can be heard and can hear others while in this other dimension. *'Laser Vision:' Jack-Jack can fire needle-thin green (blue in ''Jack-Jack Attack) lasers from his eyes. These lasers can be reflected easily any sort of reflective surface, including a hand mirror. *'Electromagnetism:' Jack-Jack can generate electricity to some unknown extent. *'Telekinesis:' Jack-Jack can levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. *'Levitation:' Jack-Jack can hover several feet into the air. His maximum speed and manoeuvrability while using this power are unknown; however, he does seem to be able to control his general direction as well as launch himself in the air to a tremendous height with just a sneeze. Whether this power is self-propelled flight or an extension of his telekinetic abilities is unknown. Gallery Caged.jpg Jack Jack and his Toys.jpg Jack jack attack.jpg Jj stares.jpg Cp_FWB_Incredibles_20120926.jpg 1A426F80-9B8C-459E-8BCB-0BD507DE0507.jpeg 4274D320-A35F-4055-8F48-68F060D615E3.png|Jack-Jack Angry de:Jack-Jack Parr Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters Category:Shorts Characters